Untitled Inu Yasha Fic
by Embers
Summary: Kagome's family decides to host an Exchange student, what happens when Inuyahsa come back and needs Kagome in the Feudal era, and Kagome is only allowed to go if the exchance students comes along too? updated!
1. Meet Mari

I know I'm supposed to have my other works on hold and that means no new stories but I can't help it when the muse calls you listen for face the lack of inspiration for all other works… Oh well here's the story.

          Summary: Kagome's family decides to try something new, a foreign exchange student named Mari. Life is fine and dandy with this new member, until there's an unexpected visitor, InuYasha. What happens when Kagome is called back, but her mother demands she take Mari with her to feudal Japan?

          Rating: PG-13 (may change later)

          Paring: Like I know right now, probably K/I M/S

Any who, on with the story! Oh and if anyone has an idea for a title for this fic that'd be wonderful if you could suggest it in a review.

Prologue: Meeting Mari

          Kagome woke up to banging on her door, and a yelling voice that could only belong to her mother. "Kagome wake up! We need to go to the airport to pick up the exchange student!" she yelled. Kagome bolted up. She had forgotten the student was arriving today. After rushing around to get ready she finally walked out to watch her family finish up the last portions of breakfast.

          "Hey don't I get some?" she whined.

          "If you had gotten up earlier you would have, we need to go now so if you want something to eat then grab some fruit and lets go!" her grandpa said, as he, Sota and Mrs. Higurashi all stood and went to the car. Kagome grabbed several small snacks and ran after them. 

          The ride to the airport went by slowly as Kagome drifted in and out of thoughts. After a few moments, she remembered her I-pod and decided to listen to some American songs she'd loaded the night before. Her friends had been telling her about different American artists and she wanted to see what she liked, the songs she did went to her I-pod, all else went to the recycle bin.

          Seemingly and eternity later they reached the airport, and Kagome got out to meet the exchange student with her mother, Sota and Grandpa were going to find a parking place and were going to meet them at the gate. As Kagome and her mother walked to the gate, her mother looked at her watch. "Kagome we're late! We need to hurry up, we needed to be at the gate ten minutes ago!" she said, speeding her pace up.

          While the two hurried to the correct terminal, Kagome wondered what the exchange student would be like. She'd talked to several of her friends and had heard some stories about the students that she didn't like. Her friends had nearly scared her out of wanting one. They had critiqued all of the kinds that had lived with them, from the worst to the best. The Chinese being the worst next to the American females and some guys, and the best being the German and Belgian students, the Russians were a category of their own.

          Kagome had then hoped the student was Russian, however she was informed that the student was an American from California. Her mother knew all the information about the student; she wanted to surprise Kagome and her brother so she refused to tell them anything.

          On the other side of the terminal, a girl sat looking around at the new country she was to spend the next year with. Wondering where her host family was she sighed as she took a book out of her bag. Having already gone to the baggage claim and retrieved her luggage. Opening the book, she found her place and continued to read.

          She had spent the last several hours in the plane riding here; she had spent the time looking either out the window at the sea or at the screen on the TV watching random documentaries about different events, from scientific and historical events. She'd enjoyed the documentary about the Japanese Samurai, and just as much the one about the evolution of the sword in the different countries.

          She had a love of weaponry, archery, and sword fighting mostly. She hoped she would be able to practice both skills, and that the girl she would be living with had some amount of interest in those things as well. However, she didn't think that the girl would.

          As she finished sighing to herself, she heard a girl and her mother arguing with each other. They were arguing about how the girl, Kagome had told her the wrong terminal, and the girl kept replying that the mother had told her the wrong terminal. Taking a hopeful step, the American girl walked over to the two fighting women.

          "Gomen, but I overheard your discussion and was wondering if I could be of some help." She said, the older woman looked at her and smiled.

          "Yes, that would be wonderful. I was looking for girl by the name of Mari Rose, she's an exchange student and we're her host family, she flew in today." The woman replied.

          "Ya, we got lost on the way and forgot the gate number." Kagome replied, watching the woman turn a light shade of pink.

          "I am the girl you are looking for. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Higurashi, and this is your daughter?" she asked.

          "Yes," she said, elbowing Kagome.

          "I am Kagome. Its nice to meet you." Kagome said. 'Well she doesn't look horrible at least.' Mari had dark red hair that ended slightly above her elbows, and bright green eyes. She wore a pleated blue plaid skirt that ended around her mid thigh and a white muscle shirt.

          "I don't think we should keep Grandpa and Sota waiting so lets grab your things and be off alright." Kagome's mother said. Mari nodded and shouldered her bag, picking up her duffel bad and a wheeling suitcase. Kagome's mother grabbed a bag as did Kagome and they left.

          Kagome and Mari spent the drive getting to know each other and discovering different things, they had in common. This time the drive went by very quickly, as the two girls got to know each other. When they arrived at the shrine, Kagome and Mari took her things into the guest room next to Kagome's room. Mari took out a small stereo out and an I-pod, and proceeded to play some music.

          Kagome sat on Mari's bed and watched her unpack. When Mari had finished Kagome looked at the black duffel that had yet to be opened. "If you don't mind, could you please tell me what's in the duffel?"

          "oh, I'll show you, you seem interested."  Mari walked over and placed the bag atop the bed next to Kagome. I'm a lover of fighting stuff so I brought some of my training stuff with me if your family doesn't mind." Mari said.

          "That's fine! Here let me show you where you can put that." Kagome said picking the duffel up. She led her through several hallways and finally into an empty room. "this used to be a training room, but as time went by, my family slowly lost interest into fighting, I'm into archery but only recently and well that basically." Kagome said.

          "You do archery. I do that too!" Mari exclaimed happily.

          "Ya, you seem really happy about that."

          "I didn't think you would."

          "Oh. Well I really am. Do you want to practice for a bit? Then I could show you around the shrine. Mari nodded and took out her bow; it was old fashion, not a modern bow that too complex.

          "Do you have any arrows? I wasn't able to bring any of mine." Mari asked. 

          "We've got plenty." Kagome replied. They went outside and Kagome led the way to a small shack. Upon opening it, Kagome took out two quivers and filled them with arrows. "We have a range, I'll take you there now." Kagome told her.

          As they walked to the range, the two girls discussed different weapons and their favourites. As they reached the range Kagome watched, Mari string her bow and get ready to shoot. Kagome strung her and they set the targets up. As Kagome watched Mari shoot, she realized her new housemate knew how to shoot. Kagome was not that good yet; she never took the time to practice that much when she was out of the feudal era.

          Kagome shot her first arrow and missed her target, Mari watching Kagome decided to try and offer some assistance. "when you shoot, you look like your afraid of getting hit by the string, and your not looking down your shaft. Try pulling back more and look down the shaft." Kagome tried and just missed her target.

          "I get what you mean I just am not much good I haven't been doing this long.

          "I understand, try just aligning your sight with the arrow, you should miss unless you don't pull back enough." Mari said. "Try again" Kagome tried and hit her target.

          "I did it!" she exclaimed.

          "Good job." Mari said. The two girls continued to shoot until Kagome's mother called them in for dinner. The two picked up their arrows and put the targets away and washed up for dinner. As they came in and sat Mrs. Higurashi served dinner.

          "I hope you enjoy dinner Mari, maybe tomorrow night you can make us an American dinner." She said. Mari smiled and agreed. Dinner was spent asking Mari about where she was from and what she thought of Japan thus far.

          "Mari, what part of the United States are you from?" Souta asked.

          "California, Napa County." She replied. "That area is well known for it's wine."

          "Does your family own a vineyard?" Kagome asked.

          "Yes actually we do." She replied. "I brought pictures if you want to see them after dinner."

          "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Souta asked.

          "Actually I have a twin sister, and brother, my sister and I are identical however."

          "Triplets!" Kagome's Grandfather exclaimed.

          "Yes. My parents only wanted one child and had three, I'm the middle child my brother is the oldest." She said.

          "Could I see your brother's and sister's pictures?" Kagome asked.

          "I don't see why not." Mari replied. She took several more bites of her food. "This is very good, thank you for making dinner." She said.

          "You are welcome Mari." Mrs. Higurashi replied. When dinner was done Mari helped clean the dishes before going into her room and getting her pictures.

          "Here they are." She said, setting them on the table. Kagome looked at a picture of a guy who looked like Mari and held it up.

          "Is that your brother?" she asked.

          "That's Kevin alright." She said. The picture showed him in a baseball cap with a bat in his hands, as if a ball were being thrown at him. Mari looked through the stack and picked up a picture of a girl that looked just like her, but her hair was lighter, blond. "And this is Ashleigh." She said. The girl was wearing a dress and reminded Kagome of a flower, all soft and delicate.

          "She's not as gentle as she looks, she's been on the wrestling team since last year and plays any sport she can play." Mari said.

          "Like you?" Kagome asked.

          "Almost, I prefer things like Karate, and fighting arts, fencing and archery and fighting, she likes team and not so violent sports." Mari said.

          "Oh alright." Kagome said. "so did you want me to show you around the shrine now?"

          "Sure, just let me get a coat." Mari grabbed a coat and they went off. As they ventured around the shrine, Kagome's thoughts started to venture to InuYasha and what was happening in feudal Japan. However unknown to both girls they were being followed by the subject of Kagome's thoughts. Mari was about to meet Kagome's secret.

Authors note

          I hope the chapter is good, Please review and tell me what you think so I can make this story better.


	2. Kagome's Secret, Mari's Fear

Note: I made a mistake when I said the parings! Sorry! But I'm not going to say where the mistake was made, you all get to figure that out! So good luck and have fun figuring the couple out. If you think you know then send me a review and the first to get it right I'll either dedicate the chapter to you or you'll get a spot in the story

Second note: I'm out of town and this is the only time I had to update, sorry if it seems rushed!

Last note: just so you all know how to say her name Mari's name is not pronounced like Mary, its pronounced Mare (say the e, and the a makes the a as in apple a so say Mare ok? ) thanks!

Quick Thanks:

Kuramasgirl556: I'm glad you like my story so much, here is the next part. I'll make it longer I promise! I'll try to read your stuff when I get back home!

Chapter 1: Kagome's Secret and Mari's Fear

Mari looked at the dog-eared stranger sitting next to Kagome. They were in the Dojo, so there was more room for them to move. She stared at the stranger for several more moments.

"You said it was rude to stare." The creature said to Kagome.

"It is." She replied.

"Then tell her to stop staring." He said pointing to Mari. She gasped when she saw there were _claws_ on his hand.

"You-you have claws!" she yelled.

"You have a sword, but you don't hear me yelling." He retorted.

"Alright, why don't you tell me who you are?" Mari asked.

"Inuyasha" he said.

"Mari Rose" she said.

"Mari, you remember my grandfather talking about my missing so much school?" Kagome asked. Mari nodded. "Well that's because I go into the past to help find the Shikon-no-tama shards that I broke. Inuyasha is a half demon from that time." Kagome told her.

"You go into the past? What is this some elaborate joke to play on the new chick? So where'd you get the claws, and the ears?" she asked Inuyasha. His ear twitched. "Nice, electronic ears." She walked over to him and grabbed his ears. Pulling they didn't come off.

"Oi! Will you stop pulling my ears! That hurts you know." Mari jumped back.

"Oh my God! You do have dog ears!" she said. "I'm sorry for not believing you." She said, bowing to Kagome and her companion.

"Its alright." Kagome said.

"I do have a question though." Mari said. "For Inuyasha."

"What?"

"Can I pet your ears?" she asked. the hanyou grunted, and Mari gleefully scratched his ears. However the moment was short lived and the Inu got to the reason of his coming.

"you need to come back with me Kagome." Inuyasha told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"We need to get the rest of the shards?" he suggested.

"alright, but what about Mari?" she asked. "Grandfather keeps saying I have dieses and some of them are contagious, it would be difficult to explain why Mari doesn't have them." She said. Taking Mari's hand they walked over to Kagome's mother.

Half an hour later found Mari and Kagome gathering things for the journey. As the packed, Kagome described the rest of their group to Mari.

"Miroku is a nice guy, he's a Buddhist priest, but he's cursed and has a wind tunnel in his hand. The only sad part is he's a pervert." Kagome explained. Mari nodded.

"Ok, anyone else I should beware of?"

"No, but there are others you'll meet them once we're there alright?" the two finished packing and walked out to meet Inuyasha. "We're ready!" Kagome said.

"Alright, lets go." The three headed to the well. When they got there, Kagome handed Mari a part of the jewel, allowing her entry to the feudal era. The three jumped in.

Mari landed with a thud and looked around, it felt different, smelling the air she smelt fire, noting the dog demon had grabbed Kagome and jumped out, she took to the available vine and started to climb. When she was there she put her hand over the edge and to her surprise she felt a hand grab hers, shocked she almost let go and dropped back, but the person held tight and helped pull her over. She looked at the person who'd helped her and needed to take a second glance.He was the most attractive guy she'd ever seen! His hair was pulled back into a small pony tail at the base of his neck, he had a glove over one hand and beads around that.

"Thank you." She said, sitting on the well.

"Your very welcome, you must be a good friend of Kagome's am I right?" he asked.

"Actually we just met, I'm living at her house and well, Inuyasha came and here we are." She explained.

"Alright. Oh, I am Miroku by the way."

"Nice to meet you." She replied. "Would we be able to go find everyone else? I think I would like to meet the others." Miroku nodded and they started to the village, chatting along the way. Once they reached Keade's hut they sat and Mari met everyone.

"So ye be from Kagome's world?" the priestess asked.

"Hai." Mari nodded. As the meal progressed Sango entered the hut.

"When I heard Kagome was back I came as quickly as I was able to. She said, rushing over to her friend.

"Sango I would like you to meet a friend of mine, she's joining us." Kagome said. "Mari this is my good friend Sango, Sango this is Mari." The two shook hands and go to know each other while they ate.

That night Mari, Kagome and Sango slept in Keade's hut while Miroku and Inuyasha slept just outside. Inuyasha in his Tree, Miroku at the front of the hut. The next morning they ate and started their trek. Kagome and Mari walked next to each other with Sango right behind them, Miroku rode Kagome's bike, and Inuyasha walked next to him. Unbeknownst to the three females their entire conversation was overheard by an eager young kitsune and an inu Youkai, and by night fall the subject of the conversation would know of their discussion.

"Kagome, Miroku doesn't seem like a pervert like you said." Mari said.

"Just because he hasn't yet doesn't mean he won't." Kagome stated.

"I agree with Kagome though Mari, he is a pervert, and just because he hasn't done anything perverted or assumed anything perverted to you yet doesn't mean he won't." Sango agreed.

"But he seems like such a nice guy!" Mari argued.

"But things aren't always what they seem." Sango stated. Their debate lasted until lunch when Mari decided to ignore the two girls and talk to Miroku.

"So, what made you decide to become a monk?" she asked him.

"Well my father was one, as was my grandfather." He told her.

"Alright. Kagome told me about the wind tunnel in your hand, would you care to tell me more about it?" she asked.

"Alright." He smiled. "Naraku, was the half demon beast who cursed my grandfather and his generations with the wind tunnel, in order to rid ourselves of this tunnel, we must destroy Naraku, and if I can't then my children will, if I have any, however they would be cursed with the wind tunnel as well." Mari nodded. "Speaking of children," he stated. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Shippo quickly prepared themselves for the loud slap that would result from the question he would ask Mari. "Do you have any siblings?" he asked. Everyone looked at the priest in shock, why hadn't he don't anything perverted to Mari yet?

Mari nodded her head. "Yes, and older brother and a younger sister."

"Oh really? By how much are you the middle child? How many years?" he asked.

"Minutes actually, we're triplets." She said. Everyone looked at Mari with shock written all over their face, except Kagome who already knew that Mari was a triplet.

"Wow, so you don't mind large families?"

"Nope." Miroku moved closer to the intriguing young woman next to him.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing and raising my children then?" he asked, putting his arm around her waist.

"I don't know you, one and two get your arm off my waist!" she said lifting his arm.

"Oh, you're already taken, I commend your man on getting you, your one attractive lady." 'SLAP'

"I belong to no one, and don't touch my butt again." She said before walking over to Kagome and Mari. Sitting down she sighed. "You're right, he is nothing but a pervert. A good looker, and great guy at first, but a low hentai."

"Sorry." Sango said. Mari smiled and finished her meal in quiet. They continued their travels in silence until Sango couldn't stand the quiet, and decided to break the silence.

"So, Mari, do you know how to fight at all?" she asked.

"Yes."

"What weapons do you enjoy fighting with?"

"Whatever I can get my hands on. Normally bow and arrows or swords, I would love to learn how to fight with a staff, or how to use your boomerang." Mari confessed.

"Well if we have time, I might teach you how to use it a little later." Sango smiled. At that moment however, Kagome started to sense a shard, and all attention was turned to its location. The creature was quickly found, it was desecrating a nearby village, and had managed to manipulate the lord of the area. Sighing, they all got to work, Mari however didn't know what to do, and was shooed to Miroku. On her way to the monk however, she ran into the demon and tried to hide, unfortunately that didn't work out as she'd hoped, the demon found her.

"Hello there human, like what I've don't with my village?" it asked.

"You destroyed it. How can I like it?"

"It's filled with Chaos, that's why."

"And you like chaos why?" she asked.

"Because I'm one of a kind." Was the sharp witted answer.

"Meaning what exactly?" Mari asked.

"I'm the one and only Chaos Demon." The demon stepped out of the trees to reveal itself. the demon was around five and a half feet tall with black hair to its elbows with several blue streaks running throughout the length of her hair; and brilliant jade green eyes. it was clothed in a light pink kimono with cherry blossoms spread throughout the garment. There was a small portion of armor covering her chest and part of her mid section, that branched out over her left arm to cover half of her upper arm. The armor was delicate looking and very ornate, at the demons side a sword was strapped. "So, now that you know who I am, who would you be?" she asked.

"Mari."

"Mari eh? Well my name is Kairi. What brings you here?" she asked.

"Well I'm here with several others and we're hunting shards of the Shikon-no- Tama." Mari explained.

"Oh you mean this thing? That's what it is?"

"Yes."

"Well, well, well, what do you know the rumors were true. That's what he gave me. Honestly, I don't see the point of this thing; only those who don't believe in themselves want it, who give a crap about half demons they should be the ones full blooded youkai look out for. Oh well, here if you want it, take it." Kairi flipped the shard to Mari and disappeared. Moments later Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome appeared, Sango and Shippo seconds after them.

"You got the shard?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes."

"How'd that work?"

"The demon mentioned not wanting it and tossed the shard to me." Mari said. She looked at the hanyou closely.

"What was the demons name?" he asked.

"Kairi." She replied.

"The Chaos Demon?" Miroku questioned.

"Chaos Demon?" Kagome looked at the three closely.

"Would you tell us what that is?" Mari asked.

"Inuyasha, do you know about her or do you want me to tell the story?"

"You. I don't know it all. I was asleep for the past fifty years you would know more."

"Alright, I'll tell it, but why don't we wait until we get to our campfire. Its getting late." Everyone agreed, and started to head off, Mari walked over to Kagome and handed her the shard. Kagome put it in a small jar, put the cork in and handed it back to Mari. Mari looked back at her in shock.

"Why do you want me to take this?" Mari asked.

"I didn't find that one, you did, and if both of us have parts of the shards, if one of us have our shards stolen we still have some." She explained.

"Alright, I get you." Mari told her. They continued walking until they found a good site in the woods. Inuyasha and Miroku went to get firewood, Kagome and Sango set up camp, and when Inuyasha came back, he and Mari went hunting. They came back with several small animals, and gave them to Kagome and Sango to skin and prepare.

Once the food was cooked, and when they had finished Miroku started his story.

"Kairi is one of a kind, a Chaos demon. There were more, her brothers and sisters, however they were all killed, fighting each other. No one knows what her parents were, but rumor says they were both half demons, not half human though, half wolf, cat, water spirit, and bird, are the rumors, though."

Mari fell off her stump at that point. "Is that possible?" she asked.

"Apparently. She just roams around, and causes mischief, she loves that. No one really knows what she looks like, she's hardly ever been seen, and if she is she's never looked the same twice. Some say she has wings, others a tail, no one really knows. She strives to be really elusive." Miroku said. "So that's all I know." He said. Mari looked over and saw Kagome asleep, and leaning back on Inuyasha's lap, he was asleep as well, only Mari was completely awake.

"I guess they found out all they wanted to know." She said.

"I guess so."

"I'm going to go to sleep too, see you in the morning." Mari said.

"Nite."

"Are you going to stay up all night?"

"Probably. If anything happens I'll wake Inuyasha up." Mari nodded and went to sleep. She woke up an hour later to discover there was something in her bed. Pausing a moment she noted that there was something around her waist and what felt like a leg was rested on her legs, her head was nestled on the crook of a shoulder. Moving her head she looked up and saw Miroku.

"OUT!" she shrieked, pushing him. He woke grudgingly.

"Good morning Mari." He said.

"Its not morning, and get out of my sleeping bag you PERVERT!" a loud resounding slap filled the air.

Inuyasha looked down from his perch in a tree, seeing Miroku being thrown from the sleeping bag he was in. Smirking he watched as Miroku received Mari's wrath. His attention shifted at he noticed Kagome was awake. She and Sango were watching Mari abuse Miroku. The event was short lived as Mari walked off over to a near by stream.

Kagome went to follow, however Sango stopped her. "I think she wants to be alone for a moment, then we'll go and talk to her alright, or we could send Miroku to go and talk to her?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and they started the fire again. Miroku sat and wondered what he did to offend her so much.

Mari found a rock in the middle of the stream, and went out to go and sit on it. Once she was there she folded her legs up and wrapped her arms around them, and letting her thoughts surround her. She had hoped that he wouldn't be as much of a pervert as Sango and Kagome had made him out to be. But sadly he was, he was worse. Sitting there she didn't notice another presence until they touched her shoulder.

"Mari, what's wrong? Why are you crying." A female voice asked. Mari hadn't noticed the tears until the woman pointed them out to her. Turning she looked at who was walking to her. She was surprised to see the youkai from before standing there.

"Why are you here?"

"Because you interest me human." Kairi told her. "You don't smell like a human from this time, and I don't know why you have an interest in that jewel." She added.

"I'm here with Kagome."

"Aw I see the miko's reincarnation. So you're here to help her fix her mistake?"

"I guess. I came from a different country and when I got here Inuyasha came and things happened and next I know I'm here." She explained.

"But that wouldn't make you cry. Why are you?"

"Well, the monk I was supposed to find when I saw you earlier today, he's a pervert, and when I tried to go to sleep, and I do and when I wake up there he is; in my sleeping bag, wrapped around me." Mari said.

"That's not right. Is this monk's name Miroku by any chance?"

"Yes it is."

"Well I pity you, that guy is relentless." There was a rustling in the bushes a little way off. "Your friends are coming, before I go, I would like to give you this, so your not as defenseless, here, take it." The youkai lay two swords on the rock in front of her, both of them the same length.

"Why are you giving these to me?"

"Because you look like your defenseless, and I like you. Don't worry I'll see you around, and if I want those back I'll take them." She said, she stepped back and ran off into the forest, seconds after Kairi ran off Inuyasha left the bushes.

Mari looked at the two swords laying on the rock, they were beautiful, green sheaths, with silver and green wrapped around the hilt of both. She didn't notice the hanyou's presence until he lay his hand on the hilt of one of them. "What do you want?" she asked.

"You had a bad reaction to Miroku, not even Kagome or Sango reacted as badly. Come to think of it, no one ever has. Why did you?" he asked, lifting one and taking it out of its sheath.

"Almost a year ago a guy I liked tried to rape me, my brother came in and saved me. But I've been scared of that ever since. So when I woke up, and he was there, I got terrified, I started to relive the moment again." She confessed, thinking of the moment she started to cry again.

"Don't cry!" he said, Inuyasha couldn't stand seeing girls cry, and when Mari started there was little he could do to stop them. "These are nice swords! Where'd you come across these?" he asked, thinking changing the subject would help.

"Kairi gave them to me. Said she didn't want to see me defenseless." Mari sniffed.

"She did eh? I knew her once, before I was pinned to that damn tree. Interesting girl I'll tell you that, she loves starting things. Wonder why she's so interested in you?" he said. Mari shivered, and Inuyasha took his outer haori off, handing it to her. "Here, it should keep you warm."

"Thanks."

"Why don't we head back to camp, you get some sleep." He handed her the two swords and they walked back to the camp. Before the reached camp, Mari handed the haori back to him.

"Thank you again." She smiled at him and walked back into camp, "Sorry I reacted the way I did." She sat between Kagome and Sango and smiled.

"Where'd you get those fancy things?" Sango asked.

"Kairi."

"Wow? She came back? Why?" Kagome asked.

"Something about me being defenseless."

"Well what do you know, she is one original girl." Miroku said.

"I'm going to sleep, I'll see you in the morning alright?" Mari stood up and went over to her sleeping bag, where she lay down and went to sleep.

Authors note

Well its been awhile, and I hope you like this chapter! More will come soon hopefully I promise!


	3. Mari's First Fight

Well since I'm somehow liking my Inuyasha story more at the moment, I guess my Harry Potter stories are on hold… oh well, I'll update them when I get my floppy (which happens to be across the US, I'm currently in Pennsylvania, my floppy is in California)

oh and if someone could tell me how to spell Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's swords names that would be wonderful!

Thanks:

Soramiko: I'm glad you like the story so far! That makes me happy. I'm not sure though if I want my paring to be Mari/Miroku or some other character yet, I don't know, but I think it might. What do you think?

            Person: Well Kag/Inuyasha and Mari with someone, I just keep juggling ideas at the moment. Thanks for your review!

Mari's First Fight

            Mari was shaken awake the next morning by Sango, standing next to her was Kagome. "We're going to a spring nearby to wash, care to join us?" Kagome asked. Mari nodded and the three went to wash for the day.

            "So Mari, the katana's were given to you by Kairi? But why would she?" Kagome asked.

            "She said she liked me and didn't like me looking defenseless."

             "And what that meant means only Kami knows." Sango added. The two others nodded in agreement.

            "So, when are we planning on leave ladies?" Miroku asked. Only the two sitting next to Mari felt the slight flinch that came off Mari when Miroku spoke to them.

            "Ya, just let me put my sleeping bag away." Mari told him, quickly getting up and walking away.           

            "What happened with her?"  Miroku asked. Kagome and Sango shrugged their shoulders, and were oblivious to the knowing look that was on the hanyou. They started traveling moments later and Mari was walking in the rear, thinking to herself, Shippo came running back and jumped on her shoulder however and tore her from her thoughts. Unbeknownst to her however, her remaining companions were discussing her sudden aversion of a certain monk.

            "So, why won't she even look at me? Miroku asked.

            "Something happened to her and made her jumpy?" Sango suggested.

            "What do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

            "She asked me not to tell." He responded.

            "Then tell me this, what can I do so things aren't like this?" Miroku asked.

            "Talk to her? Maybe apologize?"  Sango suggested. "that's what I would want anyway."

            "She needs more than that woman!" Inuyasha snapped. The conversation continued that way until they sat to eat lunch. After lunch things went the same way; Mari and Shippo talked and got to know each other while the rest discussed what could be done to fix the issue.

            "So, Mari, what do you think about life here? Do you like it?" Shippo asked.

            "It's different is all I can say, yes I'm liking it but I don't know what to think about things." She confessed.

            "Your talking about last night aren't you?" the kitsune asked.

            "Yes"

            "Why did you react that way?" he asked.

            "I'll tell you when your older." She replied.

            "Oh, but please?" he begged, before their conversation could go farther, they ran into the rest of the group.

            "There's a group of youkai with several shards, three or four I think, but there are so many youkai that getting them will be difficult." Kagome stated.

            "Alright, Kagome you come with me, Sango you Miroku and Mari stay back and fight off stray demons." Inuyasha instructed. Mari sighed as did Kagome and they went their separate ways.

            "Mari, you branch to the left, Miroku you take the middle and I'll take the right, lets go!" Sango hefted her boomerang and walked off to destroy the nearby demons. Mari quickly set her things down and picked up the katana's, taking them out of their sheaths she took one in each hand and walked off, taking no notice of the monk, who was left with all the equipment and fending the middle off when the demons came.

            Mari was nervous, hoping that things would go her way, she set down the path in front of her and hoped for the best. Best there being few to no demons that she would need to fight and kill. Walking deeper into the forest she found a stump and sat, waiting. She didn't wait long until two demons came walking out, they stopped and looked at the girl before them.

            "Well little Sano look what we found here, a little human girl. Do you want to kill her or should I?" the first asked, he had a tail, and ears atop his head.

            "You killed the last one I want this one. Junsku." Sano replied. Junsku nodded and Sano smiled smugly at the Mari. "Well she has swords too, lucky little thing, this will be fun." He added. Taking his outer haori off he set it to the ground and took out his own sword, before rushing at her.

            Mari's heart  sped up, she could hear its thumping in her ears. Seconds before his sword came swinging down on her, Mari's fighting skills came to effect. She quickly parried his attacks, one sword holding his off as best she could, the other reaching out to bite his flesh. He quickly backed, and swung again, downward to her head, Mari needed both of her swords to hold his attack off, pushing she gained little room, and moved in to attack him, she swung with one arm to block his predicted attack and let her other arm snake out and have her sword tear into his side. Growling, he quickly backed up and went took a second sword from his companion.

            "Look out little girl, your fighting out of your league now." He said. Seconds later his sword was opening the flesh in her thigh. Mari cried out, but kept her attention on the fight, if she lost her concentration it could cost her life.

            His attacks were closer and better aimed, it was hard to put in an attack of her own. Scared, for her life she found an opening and swung, using both arms, and while her attack was fruitful, she received a cut on her cheek. Backing up she did what she could to defend her life, however Sano's attacks were growing stronger and faster and she was growing slower and weaker. She only knew to keep attacking and defending and hoping she would quickly be finished and be able to find help, or a place to curl up and if it was going to happen; a place to die.

            Sango swung her boomerang and killed most of the attacking youkai in the clearing. The rest were destroyed as her weapon came flying back. That was simple, she hoped it would be as simple for Miroku and Mari. Her demons dead she started to walk to where Kagome and Inuyasha were to offer assistance there. Running into the forest she quickly found the two, and saw the fight was almost over; Inuyasha was finishing the last of the youkai there. Once the remainders were dead, Kagome quickly ran over and took the shards from the dead bodies.

            Miroku found things relatively simple, he had only seen a handful of youkai trying to flee and they were easily killed. He almost felt bad it had been that simple, but he knew he shouldn't and wasn't. placing sutra's to prevent the dead youkai from coming back from the dead he went to see if there was a way to either find Kagome and Inuyasha, Sango or Mari; however he didn't want any uncomfortable moments with the latter and hoped he would find the rest of the group first. Walking to the clearing he had seen Kagome and Inuyasha walk in the direction of he quickly found them, as well as Sango.

            "Is Mari here yet?" he asked.

            "No." Sango replied.

            "I smell blood." Inuyasha stated.

            "Whose?" Kagome asked.

            "Mari's." he replied.

            "Oh no." Kagome said, her face paled.

            "What's wrong?" Sango asked.

            "I sense six shards, that direction." She motioned. Everyone's face paled that was the direction Mari was in, and Inuyasha smelt the blood of a wolf youkai nearby, mingling with Mari's. Miroku hurried ahead in hopes to help defend her Inuyasha quickly catching and passing him.

            Mari was exhausted, she couldn't fight anymore, her body was cut on almost every part at least twice, most were mild, but her side was quickly growing more painful with each motion. She quickly moved to parry an attack to find that Sano had changed his attack and his sword happily bit into her shoulder, making her drop her sword, she started to defend herself with her one good arm however she lacked the energy.

            Sano sensed her exhaustion and attacked from atop, and forced her to her knee's. Using the hilt of his sword he hit the back of her knuckles, forcing her hand to drop the weapon in her hand. Raising his sword he let it fall to deliver the final blow.

            Mari felt the sword fall from her hand, and with it her hope of living. She hurt and hoped somehow, someone would save her. She felt material brush against her face and saw red, however she heard a sound she never thought she would, something stopped the katana from killing her. Looking up she saw the back of Inuyasha's head and saw the tetsiaga  raised, blocking the blow. She felt arms around her and turned; hoping it was someone to drag her to safety. Her heart fell when she saw Junsku.

            "Don't think We'll let you away that easily!" he cried. He started running into the forest with her in his arms. Mari used the last bit of her strength to his head as hard as she could. Her hit however was fruitless and she felt herself grow weaker. She suddenly felt the sudden onrush of air that said she was falling and saw an arrow imbedded in his neck, and Miroku behind him, part of the arrow still in hand.  He walked around and moved the wolf youkai off of her and picked her up bridal style.

            "Are you alright Mari?" he asked.

            "I don't know." She replied.

            "What can I do to help you?" he asked, starting to walk to Kagome and the others, they would know how to help her.

            "I don't know, take the pain away." She replied.

            "I'll see what I can do, but please don't go to sleep alright Mari?" he asked.

            "I'll try." She replied.

            "I'm sorry I upset you last night." He told her.

            "It's alright, I apologize for reacting the way I did. I was almost raped and I didn't know what was happening, suddenly you were there, I guess I overreacted." She said. "Thank you for saving my life" she told him.

            "Your welcome." Their conversation was stopped with Kagome's sudden appearance, Inuyasha and Sango right behind her. Quickly looking over her, Kagome announced she would need to go to Keade's hut. Mari was quickly put on Inuyasha's back and he bounded off for the priestesses hut; Sango Kagome and Miroku on Kiarara back, following as quickly as  possible.

            When they reached the hut, Kagome and Sango rushed inside to see their friend. She was going to be better, but needed to rest for awhile. Kagome and Sango nodded and went outside to tell the news to Inuyasha and Miroku.

            As Kagome and Sango were outside, Miroku took the chance to walk off and spend some time thinking and meditating. Sango decided to wash and wondered to the water springs, to wash.

            Kagome on her own, decided to take the shards from the two wolf youkai and give them to Mari, that had been a difficult fight, she knew she wouldn't have held out so long. Mari deserved the shards, even if she hadn't killed either of the youkai. Kagome wondered off to find some flowers for the healing girl and once the flowers were taken, Kagome decided it was time to sit and work on her long put off Chemistry homework.

            Miroku was sitting on a rock when he felt the aura of another demon around, looking around he found the demon to be Inuyasha, and felt no need to worry further. "So, Miroku, you saved her life from the other youkai." He said.

            "I did."

            "I don't think she's afraid of you anymore."

            "Same here. She told you she was almost raped?" Miroku asked.

            "Yes. That would be horrible. Having someone force you to do such a thing with them." The monk for one moment thought badly of sex, and pitied the girl. The two sat in silence for several moments before Miroku got up and left to see Mari, hoping she was comfortable. Before he reached the hut he found some flowers to give the injured girl.

Note!

Well here's the next chapter! Its short I know, but I hope its good, it is right? I have a question for all my readers. Who should Mari pair with? Miroku? Sesshomaru? Kouga? Please review and tell me! I'm going to sleep now since I need to wake early to see visiting family. (Does happy finishing chapter dance, falls over sleeping halfway through) please let me know what you think and please push the little button on the bottom of the screen and review! PLEASE? Thanks!

D


End file.
